White Lace
by Gemmortia
Summary: Hermione buys some new lingerie and Remus, in true marauder fashion, takes a peek at what she bought. Neither one expected his reaction to the white lace ensemble that he picked up, nor later, when he walks in on her trying said piece on in her room... Ramione smutty one shot


Ginny and I spent the day, going from shop to shop, buying this and that. We stopped for lunch and all together had a great day. I ended up with copious amounts of new clothing including several new sets of lingerie that I never would have thought of buying if it weren't for my sexy mood as well as tighter fitting clothing in general.

Ginny and I said goodbye at around five and I got home to a quiet house. Most were probably at the Burrow as it was a saturday and Molly welcomed any and all on weekends. I walked silently into the kitchen and put down all my bags on the table, making myself a cup fo tea before I went up to my room.

I sat in solitude for a moment before Remus came into the room, making me jump out of my seat in surprise.

"Shit Remus, make some noise will you? You scared me." I said breathlessly and he grinned wolfishly.

"Sorry Mia. Didn't think any one else was here," He paused and took in all the bags on the table. In this moment I wish I didn't always forget he was a marauder. He raised an eyebrow at me before peaking into a couple of the bags before I could stop him.

"Well well well. I didn't pick you for the corset type Hermione." He said with a smirk, rumagaing through all my newly aquired items.

"I thought I'd try something new. Wait until you find-" I was cut of by a choked growl of approval as he lifted out a beautiful white lace bra with a matching brief, suspender belt and stockings. I tried to stiffle my laughter as the former professors eyes flashed gold and his nostrils flared.

"Now, Now Remus. No need to get excited. Besides, it's not like you're ever going to see it on me anyway." I said teasingly.

He turned his piercing gaze from the lingerie to me and I squirmed uncomfortably under it I saw him inhale deeply as he put the clothing back in it's bag and stepped around the room towards me.

I felt myself tensing up as he came closer and closer, not sure what he was doing. It was true that I had harboured a crush on the werewolf in my third year and as I became a woman I couldn't help but appreciate his manly form and wolf like presense but that didn't mean I expected him to reciprocate any of these feelings. Because he didn't, at least before today I was sure of it. Remus didn't get very far though.

"MOONY!" Yelled an excited voice as someone came running down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. Remus snapped his head towards the door and the intruder only to be jumped upon by his best friend and fellow marauder Sirius Black.

"I need your help!" he demanded and he complety ignored me and dragged Remus away. I sat at the table, not really sure what had just happened as the two left the room.

I stared at the empty door way for a long time before shaking it off and making my way up to my room with my new things.

The next day had me trying out the white outfit that Remus had liked so much the day before. I was fascinated with his reaction and wondered what had caused him to do so. I stood in front of my floor length mirror that sat in the corner of my room, admiring how snug the material fit against my skin and how good I looked in the outfit.

I could hardly believe the woman in the mirror was me. I was startled out of my admiration by a knock on my door.

"Just a moment." I said as I went over to my bed and grabbed my silk dressing gown and put it on, tying it loosely up at the waist before answering the door.

It was Remus. I tilted my head to the side as I took in his appearance. He was tall and handsome, with sandy blonde hair and scars trickled all over his skin giving off a dangerous air about him that had always appealled to me. He was lean but still obviously muscled and I bit my lip as I stared into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Hello. What can I do for you Remus?" I asked but he just stared at me for a moment. His eyes raked over my body and I narrowed my eyes at his blantant perusal before I noticed that my dressing gown had fallen open to reveal the lacy outfit that had affected him yesterday.

His eyes turned gold as he let out a small growl and he stepped closer to me. I took a step back hesitently, unsure what was going on with him.

"Remus?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Hermione." He rasped and I could see the conflict on his face as he tore his gaze from my body and looked into my eyes. I could see his eyes darken when he saw the flush on m face from him looking at me so intimately.

He took another step forward. I couldn't move at all. I was completely frozen in place. He reached out a hand and fingered the shoulder of my robe as he moved even closer. I could feel his breath on my face and his heat radiating from his body. Finally I found my voice.

"Remus, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to sound stern and disapproving but failing miserably. His eyes flickered from gold to amber and back and forth as he battled with himself for some sort of self control. He stumbled backwards and shook his head and I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to- I don't know whats wrong with me. I just-" He fumbled over his words as he tried not to look at me. I pulled my robe closed and stepped away from him, hoping the distance would help us both gain some composure.

"Dinner is ready." He said weakly and then left the room as quickly as he could. I was extremely confused by his behaviour. One minute he was kind and funny, joking with me and smiling and then the next mintue he was golden eyed and looking like he wanted to devour me.

I got dressed quickly, putting on a white top and a blue skirt over my lingerie and going down for dinner.

When I got to the hallway just outside the kitchen I heard Remus talking to himself.

"She's just a child. What is she going to think of me now, after I've practically drooled all over her. I'm old enough to be her father for merlin's sake. I'm a sick old bastard is what I am for wanting her like that." He kept on mumbling to himself as I listened outside the door. I was surprised that he couldn't hear me standing there.

He wanted me. It was strange to think that after all this time living with him and pining after him silently that he would actually return her feelings. I decided to be brave, chanel my gryffindor courage and confront him about it all. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a thump.

"Remus." I said but he refused to meet my eyes. He surved up the pasta he made an we ate quickly. When we had both had our fill Remus got up to clear the dishes and I watched him carefully.

I watched him move gracefully around the kitchen as if he owned it. I watched how his back moved enticingly underneath his tight black top as he did the washing up. I leaned back in my chair, admiring the soft curve of his arse and powerful looking thighs.

"Hermione, I can feel your eyes on me." He said, his voice gruff and strained. I smirked at him as he continued his chores, continuing to watch as he moved.

"Hermione if you don't stop watching me, I'll give you something interesting to watch." He said and I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"And what would that be Love?" I asked coyly. He turned to me and I was greated with the view of his hard length straining against his somewhat tight black jeans. I gulped in surprise and looked up at his face with wide eyes. He looked slightly smug about my reaction and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his toned chest, watching me back.

"Right. Okay then." I said, my voice gone squeaky. I got up out of my seat and walked up to him, not really sure where the courage came from but going with it anyway.

"I like you Remus." I said and he looked at me with interest.  
"As you could probably tell, I like you too." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me against his chest so suddenly that all I could do was fall into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist so that I couldn't move and kissed my forehead, trailing down until he was at my ear.

"I want you." He whispered seductively and I shivered. He contined the trail of kisses until he finally reached my lips. He kissed me with hunger and fire and I melted into a puddle at his feet. He was an extremely good kisser, I had to admit.

His hands trailed over my body, up my back, grazing the sides of my breasts before going down to sqeeze my arse. I sqeaked in surprise and he chuckled against my lips. He bit down playfully on my bottom lip before bending down and lifting me up so that I would wrap my legs around his waist. He turned around and sat me on the counter, shoving away some of the clean dishes that he had just washed up and then kissed me once again.

He pressed his body up against mine and I could feel his erection pressing into my core, making me moan. He kissed my skin down my neck until he got to the edge of my shirt, his hands finding the edge of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. He tossed it uncareingly behind him and then moved his hands to my back, unclasping my bra and pulling it of as well, the offending fabric following the shirt.

He lowered his mouth and took a taunt nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tounge as he massaged the other with his hands. He bit down lightly, teasing me and then switched breasts, paying the same attentions to both.

My hands had found his head and I ran my fingers through his hair. My underwear were completely soaked now as he played with my breasts. I was full of lust for him and wanted him now.

I pulled on his hair, dragging him back up my body so that I could kiss im again.

"I want you now." I whispered against his lips. He nodded and his hands my stockings, unclipping them from my garter and then pulling my underwear down. They fell to the floor as my hands found his jean buttons. I did them and then pushed his pants down along with his underwear.

And then I grasped him in my hand, stroaking him a few times before plaing him at my slick entrance. I shuffled forward on the bench and then he thrust into me, holding my hips tightly in his hands.

We moaned together when he was inside of me. He pumped in and out of me, building us both up in our mutual pleasure. He thrust and thrust, getting increasingly faster and harder until we were both panting and sweating.

Soon I could feel it, the stillness right before the onslaught of pleasure. it crashed over my in waves of intense pleasure, and I shook as my walls clenched around Remus's cock, milking him as he too, came.

We were still as we recovered from our orgasm's, breathing heavily and holding each other tightly.

"We'll that's something you don't see everyday." Said a voice from the hallway, that sounded terribly amused. Remus's stiffened as I looked over his shoulder to see Ginny and Harry standing in the door way to the kitchen.

Harry looked mortified and was looking anywere but at us where as Ginny was smirking at me with a raised eyebrow that told me I had a lot of explaining to do. Her eyes then trailed down and i realised that she was checking out Remus's bare arse.

"Oi, stop looking at us and get out so we can get dressed." I said and Ginny just grinned at me as she took Harry's hand, dragging him out of the room with her. Remus let out a breath that I didn't know he had been holding and his tight hold on me loosened.

"You okay Remus?" I asked him. He nodded his head and then looked down at our joined bodies, a blush forming on his sweaty skin. I put my hand under his chin and raised his face to mine, making him look me in the eyes.

I could see guilt there. I narrowed my eyes at him and captued his lips in a searing kiss than had him leaning forward for more as I pulled away smiling slightly at his eagerness.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." I said and he smiled smugly, all traces of guilt gone from his eyes. He slid out of me and I couldn't contain the whimper that left my lips as he did so. he stepped back from me and pulled up his pants, doing them up before grabbing my undergarmets and shirt, helping me put them back on too.

Just as Remus was pulling my shirt over my head, we heard Ginny and Sirius yell out to us.

"You done shaggin yet?" They asked simultaniously.

"You can come in now." Remus said calmly and I kissed his nose. He winked at me as we sat down at the table, unsure of what we were going to face as the three people came into the room and sat down opposite us.

Remus looked nervous. He was biting his lip and his leg was jiggling. I placed my hand in his and he calmed instantly, his frown smoothing out into a small smile.

"So when did this start?" Sirius asked. He and Ginny looked really amused. Harry on the other hand, looked angry and confused.

"About an hour ago." I said and Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus. Remus's smile turned smug.

"He means how long have you been fuckinng behind our backs?" Harry asked, venom in his voice. I glared at him. He had no right to dictate who I did or didn't sleep with. It was none of his bloody business.

"About an hour." Remus said, giving Harry a stern look.

"By the sounds of it, I don't really have to ask you if he's any good." Ginny said with a wink at me and I looked at Remus and then back at Ginny, winking right back at her causing her to laugh out right.

"How are you okay with this?" Harry said loudly, not really yelling but close to it.

"Well sweatheart, the way I see it is that it's their choice to do what ever they want. Hermione and Remus don't tell you who you are allowed to sleep with. I'm just giving them the same curtisy." Ginny said.

"But he's twenty years older than her for god's sake. He's old enough to be her father." Harry protested.

"So what?" I said and Harry looked over at me for the first time since he walked into the kitchen. His mouth opened to replied but he couldn't come up with something to say.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it in the first place? Nothing that we do is going to affect you. We fucked once in the kitchen. It was spontanious and fantastic but we don't even know if what's going to happen next so why don't you back the fuck off and leave my sex life alone!" I said to him and he looked shocked and stumped.

I let go of Remus's hand and stood up, leaving the room. I went up to the library, to try and get my mind off of what an absolute prat Harry was being. He was supposed to be my friend and yet here he was, being a shit. I will never understand the male mind.

"Hermione?" Asked Remus as he stood in the door way of the library, leaning against the frame. I smiled up at him and gestured for him to come and sit down. He walked over to the couch and laid down with his head in my lap, looking up at me with his beautiful amber eyes.

"What are we doing Rem?" I asked him as I started to run a hand through his hair.

"I think we should try dating. See where things go. We already know that we're good in bed. Now we just need to figure out if we're good together out of bed. " He said and I snorted at him.

"I think we get along pretty well most of the time." i said.

"Except when we're fighting over which theories are correct or engaging in any type of debate at all." He said.

"That just brings a bit of spice and passion into the mix." I said.

"And just imagine how good the sex will be when we're fired up like that." Remus mused with a wink at me. I tugged on his hair goodnaturedly and his smiled widened.

"So it's settled then." He said and I nodded. I leaned down to kiss him, my hair falling down around our faces creating a wall that concealed us from the rest of the world.

"I don't think i'll ever get enough of you." Remus breathed against my lips.

I kissed him harder.


End file.
